


Феникс

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После Панхеи Дэвид Шариф находится под тщательной заботой.





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Pre-canon «Deus Ex: Mankind Divided», косвенные намеки на роман по DE:MD «Черный свет» ("DE:MD: Black Light"), упоминаются события «Deus Ex: Human Revolution»  
> 2\. Саунд: Deus Ex Mankind Divided OST Sonic Mayhem The Orchid  
> https://youtu.be/RHBtcNLdB2c
> 
> Предупреждение:присутствует насильственная деаугментация
> 
> Написано для команды «fandom Stealth Games» на Фандомную Битву-2017

— Вы же понимаете?  
— Я...  
— Вы понимаете. 

Умение не отвечать на вопросы, за которые ему пустят пулю в голову, прокачано до совершенства.  
Дэвид Шариф неловко берется пальцами за ручку.  
Точно так же неловко он берется пальцами за ложку, вилку, стаканы. За край больничного одеяла. За уголок подушки. За свое собственное лицо, когда ощупывает его перед зеркалом.  
Ему кажется, что он в тюрьме.  
Ручка обычная, шариковая. Не мажет чернилами, стержень толстый — удобно держать.  
Дэвид Шариф медленно и молча читает контракт на свою казнь.  
Палачи стоят рядом. Знают — не откажется.  
Слова спеклись в горле. 

О себе после Инцидента Дэвид Шариф узнавал от других людей.  
Говорили, его выловили в воде где-то рядом с Панхеей.  
Рассказывали, что спасатели сразу отвезли в больницу: экстренное отделение для аугов.  
Объясняли, что он полгода провел в отделении для коматозников. 

Дэвид Шариф ничего этого не помнил.  
И сколько ни напрягал память — упирался в барьер. Во рту возникал отчетливый привкус железа — словно лизал языком стену.

Говорили, он был так изранен и обморожен, что операцию проводили, уже не спрашивая.  
Рассказывали, что зрение, легкие, рука пострадали до такой степени, что требовалась срочная и полная аугментация.  
Объясняли, когда он пришел в сознание, еле живой и плохо соображающий, что...

Дэвиду Шарифу казалось, он смотрит в зеркало и видит там совсем не свое отражение.  
Он трогал лицо, вел по острым скулам, горбинке носа, небритому подбородку — пальцы китайской поделки с трудом-то ложку удерживали, не то что станок. 

На правом плече круглый металлический срез кольца: все лишнее сняли, чтобы уменьшить дозу нейропозина в период восстановления. На шее сзади, у основания — чип: блок на встроенные ЭМИ-защиту, инфолинк и КАСИ, чтобы не тратилась лишняя энергия. Отключат, когда выйдет из палаты в большой мир. 

Если выпустят. 

Дэвид Шариф медленно читает бумаги, разложенные на маленьком столике перед кроватью. И абзацы основного текста, и мелкий шрифт сносок. Ручка в левой ладони торчит штырем — тюмовское барахло едва тянет обычные жесты.  
Чтобы поставить вам что-то другое, — сказали ему, — вы должны отправить запрос в министерство и получить разрешение.  
Какое, — поразился он, — еще...  
Потом понял.  
Принял правила игры после Инцидента.

Он сидит на краю кровати. В шее пульсирует чип — в лечебных целях. По правому плечу ходит сквозняк — во избежание нагрузки. Едва ворочающаяся металлическая кисть левой гротескно сжимает ручку — как клешня краба. 

— Вы же понимаете?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, что понимаете. 

Его не торопят.  
Он не торопится. 

За окном белым-бело — снег, горные пики, Анды, полная изоляция.  
Дэвид Шариф заполняет графы: соединяя линии резкими, грубыми рывками. Подпись выходит изломанной, угловатой. Мало похожей на прежний размашистый почерк.

Юрист тщательно следит, чтобы Дэвид Шариф не пропустил ни одну из проставленных галочек. Включая ту, что под мелким шрифтом.  
Безликие люди в черных пиджаках и галстуках тщательно следят за самим Шарифом. 

Когда клешня замирает над очередной графой — напрягаются.  
— Заедает, — роняет Шариф.  
Вычерчивает линии, соединяя их отрезками от буквы к букве. Даже если выходит неузнаваемо, — он правша, а не левша, — все фиксирует камера в углу палаты.  
Опущенный взгляд, седые виски, сведенные в напряжении плечи. Тусклый блик на единственной действующей аугментации однорукого калеки. Ладонь юриста, который вежливо придерживает за угол листы бумаги, чтобы не сползли в сторону, пока по ним шаркает ручка в неловких пальцах пациента.  
Дэвид замирает над последней графой с еще не проставленной подписью. Вернее, клинописью, которую он кое-как выводит.  
Поднимает глаза — мимо всех присутствующих, на серый прозрачный срез зеркала из-за распахнутой двери в ванную.  
Не улыбается, видя бородатое заросшее отражение, не отворачивается, смотрит не мигая.  
Кончиком ручки ведет по тощей, готовой прорвать кожу скуле, вдоль шрама на щеке к тронутому сединой подбородку. Словно сверяясь в чем различия — и не находя их. 

За окнами Инцидент, за плечами — кома и ледяная вода Панхеи. Принудительная модификация и полный слом прежней жизни.  
Когда все, кого ты любишь, — мертвы.  
Когда всё, что ты знал, — оказалось ложью. 

Дэвид Шариф снова горбится над бумагами. 

Он смотрит в мелкий шрифт условий полного отказа.  
На него смотрят сверху, не отводя взгляда. 

Они видят иней вместо жара. Надлом вместо бунта. Исполнительность и послушание.

— Что вы помните?  
— Ничего.  
— Вы понимаете.

Последний рывок клешней замыкает буквы в цепи. В спекшемся горле не лава, а пепел. Они забирают бумаги; кобура на поясе топорщится, мелкие невидимые иглы во внутреннем кармане пиджаков остаются в забвении, под колпачками.  
Стереть память легко — как это сделали единственному технику, который видел, как уходят «Тираны». Врачебная помощь, укол, — и вот парень уже пускает слюни с диагнозом не менее врачебным.  
Стереть любого человека легко — и потому Адаму Дженсену поставили сначала амнезию, потом глубокую депрессию, так что он оказался нулевым свидетелем в деле по расследованию о нападении на «Шариф Индастриз».  
Газеты шумели долго, но Шариф постарался, чтобы никто мальчику не поверил.  
Газеты хотели видеть героя; он перевернул так, чтобы все увидели в единственном выжившем — неудачника.  
Такова цена памяти. И — безопасности. 

Он не вспоминает о Панхее. Не разворачивает время вспять. Ничего не помнит.

У палаты Дженсена стояла охрана — от навязчивой прессы, улыбался Дэвид.  
У палаты Шарифа пусто.  
Палачи внутри. И бесцветная прозрачная смерть одной инъекции следит за ним под темными очками.

После Панхеи воспоминания Шарифа обрываются. И на дотошные вопросы психолога, что было на Панхее, — неловко царапает клешней воздух: все сошли с ума, было много крови.  
Остальное все стерлось.  
Было много крови. Все бежали. А потом — полгода в коме, снег за окном, много снега, и вопрос: вы знаете, кто вы?  
Ответ: Дэвид Шариф.  
— Что вы знаете о Хью Дэрроу?  
— Ничего.  
— Что вы помните о Панхее?  
— Ничего.  
Чип в шее ледяным напоминанием. 

Отражение в зеркале не глумится, когда он водит, ощупывая лицо, неловкими пальцами по коже, и не усмехается. Такое же мрачное и серьезное.  
Отражение вместе с ним склоняется над последней строчкой. Только короткие темные волосы топорщатся на макушке дыбом.

Дай только повод — и никто не поймет, от чего скончался.  
Человека, чья жизнь в приращениях, убили аугментации. 

Ручка выпадает из пальцев на последней точке.

Внимательный зрачок камеры записывает каждое движение: все добровольно, никто потом не оспорит.  
Прозрачные невыразительные глаза палачей считывают каждую эмоцию. 

Они видят иней и пепел.  
Остывшую лаву и тусклое отражение.  
Они знают легенду об Икаре.  
И не знают — о фениксах.


End file.
